<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Seeing Red (Haught) by danacas1101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364575">Only Seeing Red (Haught)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101'>danacas1101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fire, Freeform, Hair Dye, Nicole wants to dye her hair, One Shot, Waverly is not in to this plan, red hair, some smut, we stan gingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is about to tell Waverly she wants to dye her trademark red hair to a different color. Let’s see how our favorite Virgo reacts to that news, shall we? (Note: it’s not well. There might be a fire, it’s fineeeee.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Seeing Red (Haught)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After seeing our beloved Kat dye her hair red (FINALLY) last week I got to thinking what would Waverly think if Nicole wanted to change her red look to something else. The following word vomit ensued. </p><p>Much like last time, a giant, ginormous thanks to B for her constant encouragement and dealing with my sensitive writer soul.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole Haught was a lot of things: bad ass cop, A+ lover, and she looked damn good in plaid. Like, really good. Like, it should be illegal to look that good kind of good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took down bad guys as the Sheriff of this weird little town she called home, bringing men twice her size to their knees, and was still able to come home to satisfy her girlfriend, bringing Waverly to her knees in a much different, and more pleasurable, kind of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, while she was all of those things, she really was, Nicole was also, sometimes, one other tiny, really small, barely the size of a dot thing, slightly terrified of her fierce and hot-as-hell baby. Especially right now given what she wanted to tell the brunette in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked at her girlfriend, lost in a book twice the size of her head -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, how could someone look that adorable simply reading? </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- before saying what had been on her mind all week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about dying my hair,” Nicole mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Waverly replied as she flipped the page, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With more confidence, Nicole tried again. She sat up straighter and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about dying my hair, maybe switch to blonde. Or dark brown,” she said. “I already bought some dye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her confession, Waverly’s face shot up, her eyebrows now reaching her hairline. Her mouth fell open, and eyes looked, well, a little crazy if Nicole was going to be honest with herself. Waverly stared as if Nicole had just told her that Willa was actually her favorite Earp sister and they had been having a passionate affair. Or that Nicole’s favorite pastime was yelling at kittens while eating hot dogs and drinking cappuccinos not made by her love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You WHAT?” Waverly screeched. She dropped her book with a thud on the table, it was about 3,000 pages and all in a language Nicole couldn’t even begin to attempt to translate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Nicole knew that Waverly loved her red hair. She did. Her cutie was constantly commenting when the light hit it just right, saying things about how it looked like the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. Or when it was wet how it took on a much darker auburn tone that made Waverly moan. When she wasn’t commenting on it Waverly could often -- ok, all the time -- be found running her hands through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again, Nicole knew all of this going in to the conversation, but she still wasn’t expecting Waverly’s reaction to be much bigger than her 5’ 3” frame. Which it currently was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Nicole started, her hand unconsciously going up to run through her hair. Waverly’s eyebrows still hadn’t left their current position, high on her forehead, trying to take up residence in her hairline. “It’s just always been red. I’ve never, ever dyed it, or highlighted it, or anything, and I kind of want a change. It’s not that big of a deal Waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the last statement left her mouth Waverly got up in such a rush her chair flung backward, echoing in the Homestead kitchen. She walked over to Nicole, glare in place, then firmly put her hands on the chair’s arms, bracketing Nicole while she stood slightly above the -- for now -- redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Waverly said, completely serious. “You can’t dye it blonde. Or brown. You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My baby is not not going to be a redhead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Waverly thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, how do I get rid of the -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>she couldn’t even think the word without a shiver going through her </span>
  <em>
    <span>-- hair dye and make this conversation stop?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly smirked, an idea having formed as she moved her hands up to the base of Nicole’s neck, watching her eyes close as she began to play with the ends of the fiery -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were staying fiery, damn it </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- tresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole hummed at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s just hair,” Nicole replied, eyes still closed, clearly having some trouble concentrating on this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not just hair,” Waverly said, her voice suddenly getting about two octaves lower. “It’s part of what makes you, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly moved her hands further up Nicole as she straddled her in the dining room chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just so pretty and I like it so much,” she said before lightly kissing Nicole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, if you dye it, then the curtains won’t match the drapes,” Waverly said, a perfect eyebrow now cocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughed, pulling the younger woman in to her, now settling more snuggly against her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really just say that?” she laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm,” said Waverly, who was now starting to move ever so subtly as her mouth made its way to Nicole’s neck, nibbling along her jawline. “Got a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole knew what Waverly was doing, she was trying to derail her, trying to distract her, and it, annoyingly -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>who was she kidding, she loved this </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- was working. But two can play at that game she thought, her hands gripping tighter to Waverly’s thighs before moving down to grab her firm ass. Waverly’s breathe hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s body -- which was pressed as close as humanly possible to Nicole’s -- began to grind slightly, moving up and down the officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t, baby,” Nicole smiled. “But I still want to dye it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s movements abruptly stopped before she looked directly into those brown, now very dilated, eyes she loved so much. Waverly got a fistful of Nicole’s hair and pulled a little tighter than she normally would, causing the redhead to moan, before bringing her face down so they were at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole visibly gulped as she felt the slickness between her thighs grow. Waverly didn’t talk like that often but when she did, it did things to Nicole, like cause a wave of warmth to run from head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly -- knowing Nicole was about to become putty in her hands -- shifted slightly so her thighs were on either side of Nicole’s right one and began grinding her hips harder, causing the chair to creak with the weight of the two of them, her thigh now meeting Nicole’s core. Waverly’s hand still tugging at her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Waves,” Nicole said, taking hold of Waverly’s lower back, encouraging her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly reached down to pop open the button on Nicole’s pants, slowly pushing the zipper down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Waverly said, sucking on two of her own fingers before taking them out, glistening in the kitchen’s light. “What are we not going to do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole glanced at Waverly, dumbfounded before stuttering, “Dye...dye my hair. We are not going to dye my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Waverly replied, sucking on her fingers once more before, without any warning, quickly moving them through Nicole’s now soaked folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wavessss,” Nicole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly began to rub Nicole’s swollen clit, her mouth sucking at her pulse point, her free hand tugging her hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me one more time babe,” Waverly said, her fingers moving in faster, tighter circles. The redhead was panting, desperate for Waverly to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nicole gasped as Waverly hit a particular spot. “Tell you, tell you what one more time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly stopped her fingers movement, causing Nicole to whimper. “What are we not doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole growled. “We aren’t dying my hair, we aren’t cutting it, we aren’t even looking at a box of dye, but Jesus, Waves I need you to touch me, I need you to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content with her answer Waverly did just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly got up off Nicole, whose eyes had that post orgasm haze, as she adjusted her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, babe,” Waverly said, sounding satisfied. “Where did you put the dye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole -- dumbstruck at this entire series of events -- could only nod towards the bag that she had put on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly walked over, picked it up, and immediately left, skipping on her way out the door. Nicole watched, still slightly confused as to what had just happened. Once her brain caught up that Waverly walked outside with the dye, she followed to where she was...wait, was she...yup, Waverly was definitely lighting a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole followed as the match left her nimble fingers, now falling towards the fire pit where she could very clearly see the two boxes of hair dye. She looked on as the woman with Beachy Balayage hair was set ablaze, her face now on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole said, her long legs taking her quickly to the very small but very intense fire burning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just have one these ready to go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicole thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Waverly said sweetly, her face as innocent as could be. “You’re a redhead, you’re my redhead, and it’s going to stay that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fire started to burn both women looked on -- one in victory, the other still wondering what the hell had happened over the last few hours -- when Wynonna pulled up on her bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Earp walked towards the two of them, a brown bag with whiskey in her left hand and a box of doughnuts in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! What are we...oh, Christ, what is that smell?” she asked, attempting to cover her nose with her leather sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole covered her nose at the comment because holy shit, it was really, truly starting to smell awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair dye,” Waverly replied, not looking up at her sister or her girlfriend, trying to ignore the stench that was beginning to envelope them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Waverly taken this whole situation to a 11? Maybe, ok, yes, but she would never tell either of the women in front of her that. No, she would die on this hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna started laughing once she found out what the smell was and not a regular laugh either. The Earp bent forward, almost dropping her things in the process, as she laughed so hard noise no longer came out. Her eyes watering from the fire’s smoke and the thought of what was in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she gasped, still laughing but attempting to catch her breathe. “You got hair dye, were dumb enough to tell my sister, and then you baby girl, you fucking set it on fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple looked at each other briefly before answering yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I can’t,” Wynonna got up, wiping her eyes. “Haught Pants, I don’t compliment people often, or ever, but you would be an idiot to get rid of a hair color that gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole didn’t know what to say. Waverly just smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even Wynonna gets it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could throw herself a victory party though Wynonna looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Wynonna reached down to grab her things. “Dude, this is some Wynonna level crazy shit. Ginger Spice over there might be a total moron for wanting to change her hair color but it’s still her choice. So, maybe next time she wants to change something, you don’t set it on fire. Especially if it’s going to smell like a dead animal crawled up another dead animal’s butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either woman could reply Wynonna walked towards the porch, muttering to herself about not being the only crazy in the family and needing a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the smaller brunette, now nervous, looked up at her girlfriend, who had a look on her face Waverly couldn’t quite read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, that was some Wynonna level crazy on my part and I’m sorry and God, this was just nuts and you probably want to break up with me now because whose reaction to hearing their girlfriend wants to dye their hair is by setting the dye on fire?” she asked. “Like, who does that? Only a crazy Earp apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization of what she just did was now fully hitting Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I just burned hair dye, that’s going to put so many chemicals in the air and that’s not going to help with the whole climate change thing, which is super real and more people need to help fix it and stop denying it,” Waverly said, looking everywhere but at Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole stood there, trying to hold back a laugh, unsuccessfully. As Waverly started to ramble about the melting polar ice caps and the poor polar bears Nicole snorted, loudly, causing Waverly to finally look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just snort?” Waverly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole could only nod as the laughter took over her. Her whole body shook for a few moments before she finally stopped and looked at Waverly’s worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Nicole said, taking both of Waverly’s hands in her own. “One, I don’t think the chemicals from hair dye are going to be the reason the polar ice caps continue to melt and yes, climate change is very real. Two, you are not crazy and I love you. Three, was this all a little nuts? Yeah, but I’m also weirdly flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked at Nicole slightly confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had she gotten Nicole high off the burning hair dye?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole saw the look and squeezed Waverly’s hands before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waves, you love my hair color so much that you literally set the dye I bought on fire so I couldn’t dye it today. Honestly, I don’t think anyone, myself included, has ever felt that passionately about the color of my hair, but you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly glanced up through her lashes at Nicole. “Well, yeah,” Waverly said like it was the most obvious truth in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the very first thing I noticed about you,” she said, a small smile coming to her face. “I remember thinking I had never seen hair that color before and how unique it was and I wondered what that person was like and how I wanted to get to know them. Then I did and you, you changed my whole life, my whole world Nicole, all because of that red hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly slid her hands up in to those trademark locks as she finished talking, watching Nicole’s face transform into that smile that made Waverly melt, her dimple out in full force and her eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Nicole said, connecting her forehead with the brunette’s. “When you put it that way, I guess I can’t ever dye it, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller woman smiled before going on her tiptoes to kiss the redhead, who would be staying a redhead the rest of their lives if Waverly had any say about it. She did know how to build a fire in a pinch. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you also have strong feelings about Nicole's hair color feel free to chat with me about it on Twitter @danacas1101</p><p>Big love to anyone who reads this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>